


文风搜集/大逃猜活动合集

by dort



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort
Summary: 群内活动。一句话扩写成500字左右文段。写了就发一下。可能出现各种CP。应该基本都是德语区的角色为主。
Relationships: Austria & Prussia (Hetalia), Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)





	1. 【第一届/芋兄弟】普鲁士开门离开

**Author's Note:**

> 题目：苏联人即将攻进国会大厦，土豆和普本来在一起，普执意要出去投降。土豆阻拦普，甚至打他来威胁。但是普还是出去了。

苏联人来了，他们已经踏上了德意志的土地。柯尼斯堡也早已沦陷，只待他们把红旗插在国会大厦上，不日便可与美军会师易北河。帝国已经到了穷途末路，一切的挣扎都是徒劳。一切都结束了，是时候投降了，基尔伯特想。此时他与路德维希躲在国会大厦里，外面是枪林弹雨。枪声和火炮声日日在耳边作响，他已经几夜没有合眼了。  
“已经结束了。”  
“什么？哥哥，你说什么结束了？”  
“战争结束了。我们已经没有抵抗的意义了，投降吧。布拉金斯基马上就会来的。”  
“可是……帝国的战士们还在战斗！甚至孩子们也走上了街头，我们怎么能放弃！元首……元首不会同意。只要他们都在……”  
“就是因为如此。不要再增加无谓的牺牲了。也许一开始就是错的。投降吧。”  
路德维希难以置信。他曾隐隐感到基尔伯特这几年来对元首的不满，也有传闻说他参与了哈特温主导的反对元首的活动。但他都没有相信，他信任自己的哥哥，他相信基尔伯特无论怎样都会支持他。可深陷困顿的今日，他的猜忌却被基尔伯特本人证实。  
怀疑的种子一瞬间在路德维希心底生根发芽开花。  
路德维希怒火中烧。他恨基尔伯特的背叛和软弱。  
窗外的阳光照进来，照在基尔伯特领口的铁十字上，晃着他的眼睛。  
路德维希忍不住抬起拳头，向基尔伯特挥去。  
基尔伯特一只手接住了路德维希的拳头，另一只手一拳打在路德维希脸上，让路德维希有些措手不及。  
他夺门而出。


	2. 【第二届/水油】基尔伯特从病床上醒来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名：罗德里赫自己烧水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题目：在某个战场上，奥地利把头部受伤的普鲁士救起来，一边温柔地照顾他，一边义正言辞地批评他。

基尔伯特从病床上醒来，他不记得自己是怎么来到这里的，只知道自己晕倒前还在战场上。现在他浑身酸痛，身上受了许多处伤，头上缠着绷带，但绷带似乎缠得很糟糕。

基尔伯特小心地坐起身来，环顾四周。这里不是战地医院，身边既没有往来匆忙的护士，也没有其他受伤的士兵。他一人独享一间病房，甚至窗台上还摆了一束花，安静得有些可怕。这太可疑了，基尔伯特想，难道自己是被俘了吗？连身份也暴露了？

门外传来有些熟悉的脚步声。基尔伯特连忙躺下，装作还没有清醒。

来者是奥地利。基尔伯特认出了他的脚步，却不知道是他把自己救了回来。

还好是罗德里赫。他没有被敌军发现。他现在安全了。

他听见罗德里赫倒水的声音，还有药片塑料包装被打开的声音。

基尔伯特睁开眼睛。罗德里赫把水杯和药片送到他面前。

“这是什么？”

“你这个大笨蛋先生！你总是在胡搞些什么！要不是我好心好意把你救回来……快把消炎药吃了！”

基尔伯特接过水和药。这些伤对于普通人类来说也许是致命的，但作为意识体，他并不会因此死去。就算是坐视不管，他们的伤口也总会自己愈合，恢复原样，只不过花的时间多一些罢了。

他看见罗德里赫的手上有烫伤的痕迹。也许是人手不足，罗德里赫需要自己烧水？那么，自己身上的伤也是罗德里赫处理的吗？

“谢谢你啊，埃德尔斯坦。”他把药片咽下，说道。


End file.
